


Лиловый

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Фарвил понял, кто пришёл: тот самый герой, о ком слава прогремела на весь Сиродил, — герой Кватча, отыскавший последнего наследника императора. И всё-то кому-то достаётся быстро, пусть и не без труда. Фарвил и рад бы на порочную задницу найти приключения, но они словно ускользали от него, намекали: «Иди под папино крылышко, надень любимый лиловый костюм».





	1. Chapter 1

Дышать нечем, ещё и кираса сдавила грудную клетку. Губы пересохли. Фарвил облизал их. Не помогло. Слюны не осталось.

Они с Бремманом Сеньяном скорее загнутся от жажды, чем падут с раскроёнными дреморскими булавами черепами. Фарвил понимал: вряд ли кто-то прольёт хоть слезинку по нём. Мать мертва, возможно, отец…

Анделу Индарису поделом, если останется одиноким. А он останется.

— Выше нос, — прохрипел Бремман — подчинённый? соратник? — Глядишь — и подмога придёт. Ну не рассчитали мы силы. Не думаю, что твой отец бросит тебя здесь.

Фарвил посмотрел на закованную в перчатку руку, лежавшую на его плече.

Друг — вот кто Бремман Сеньян. Друг, оттолкнувший его от дремора и тем самым спасший от удара, хотя сам едва не угодил под остриё даэдрического меча.

— «Мой отец»!.. — передразнил Фарвил. Но сил спорить не осталось, поэтому он спокойно попросил: — Давай не будем о нём, а?

Надоело, что, слыша имя Индарисов, местные жители вспоминали Андела. Надоело, что если и думали о Фарвиле, то как о дебошире и папенькином сынке, которому посчастливилось не добиваться ни титула, ни богатства, а вырасти на всём готовом. Завистники — они такие.

— Сколько тебя помню, — Бремман вздохнул, — столько не хочешь о нём говорить. Ощущение, будто ненавидишь его.

Фарвил сжал губы. И разжал, ощутив во рту привкус крови. Совсем растрескались. Хоть глоток бы воды, но трава здесь сухая. Не сок харрады же глотать, в самом деле! И без того щеку жгло, наверное, на ней остался лиловый след от ожога.

Говорить не хотелось.

Фарвил порывался выпалить: «Да, ненавижу!»

Он откинулся на скалу, крепко зажмурился и стиснул зубы — до скрежета, сгримасничал, чтобы прогнать ощущение, как мягкие тёплые пальцы поглаживают скулы.

_«Как же ты похож на свою мать!» — Андел Индарис будто появился здесь, в проклятом месте. Фарвил отчётливо расслышал его голос._

Он тряхнул головой и отогнал видение прочь. Не хватало, чтобы воспоминания одолели, когда между ним и отцом — целая Бездна. Индарисы по разные стороны Врат. Фарвил так захотел. Сгинет, как его люди.

Он не ответил, предпочёл личное сохранить в себе. В голове, потому что сердцу больно от воспоминаний. Оно давно перестало сжиматься, даже когда всплывали воспоминания о красивых, искусно подведённых глазах, алых и раскосых — глазах Ллатасы, матери.

_Безжизненных._

_Лиловое платье из лёгкой ткани, разметавшиеся волосы — вот что запомнилось._

_И плач, тихий. И шёпот:_

_— Прости!_

Неясно, кому предназначалось слово. Матери было всё равно. После падения с лестницы она не выжила.

Горячий воздух обжёг гортань, когда Фарвил глубоко вдохнул. И тут же закашлялся: от испарения лавы лёгкие, казалось, горели, потому что за грудиной больно.

— Надо двигаться, слышишь? — подбодрил неуёмный Бремман Сеньян. И где только сил набрался? — Мы взялись — мы должны довести дело до конца и закрыть эти проклятые врата…

…или погибнуть. Фарвил почувствовал, что хотел сказать его приятель. И знал, что не справится — там, где почти все пали, где осталось их двое.

Только как двигаться, когда, даэдрот, хочется жить, несмотря ни на что? Никто не станет скорбеть по избалованному графскому сыночку и его прихвостням-бездельникам. Чейдинхольцы покрутят пальцем у виска, не более. И посочувствуют — не ему, а отцу. Уже сочувствуют, дескать, вырастил лоботряса…

Лучше так, чем правда. Мать погибла, но нет-нет — и болтали, мол, Его Светлость Андел Индарис убил собственную жену. Никто не знал за что, это и не имело значения. Ссора вспомнилась смутно. Что наговорили родители друг другу, позабылось давно.

_Андел в порыве ссоры столкнул Ллатасу с лестницы. Фарвил, вовремя успевший спрятаться, это увидел. Он помнил, как взметнулись лёгкие юбки, лиловое, в тон платья, лицо отца._

Фарвил усмехнулся и зажмурил слезившиеся глаза. Резь усилилась, но он не разлепил веки. Попытался представить лицо с изящным носом, точёными скулами и красивой формы губами. Это несложно: он был похож как две капли воды на Ллатасу, свою мать. Так отец говорил. И зеркало подтверждало.

Лучше бы в Андела уродился. Или ублюдком невесть чьим, нагулянным. Но нет же. В мать, пошёл! Сходство усилилось, когда Фарвил из ребёнка вытянулся в юношу.

_«Как же ты похож на Ллатасу!» — этими словами он упивался. Радовался, что хоть что-то осталось от мамы, не считая мраморного, искусно вырезанного бюста. Фарвил знал: отец долго искал мастера, а когда нашёл, выложил не один мешочек монет. И было за что: статуэтка восхитительна._

Фарвил позлорадствовал, узнав, что бюст украли. Он старался не появляться в замке, чтобы никого с чертами, необычайно сильно привлекавшими Андела Индариса, не осталось.

Фарвил знал: после смерти Ллатасы отец долго искал похожую на неё женщину.

И не находил.

Лучше бы встретил.

Бремман прав: Фарвил ненавидел Андела, но не делился за что. Как поведать постороннему, что отец поглаживал пальцами скулы, губы — вытворял то же, что и с бюстом? Ни с кем не поделиться, зачем Фарвил Индарис надел вместо изящного лилового — любимый оттенок матери — костюма стальную кирасу, зачем покинул замок и ушёл жить за город.

_Никому не рассказать, что Андел Индарис в годовщину смерти матери надрался. Фарвил хотя вырос, но не привык к спиртному, оттого не понял, что отец прикасался не так, как должно, к сыну._

_«Даже форма ушей — от матери», — шепнул Андел, прежде чем поцеловал украшенный золотым колечком заострённый кончик._

_В висках стучало от выпитого, сердце бешено колотилось — ни разу не познавшее, но желавшее утех молодое тело одолела похоть. Голова кружилась. Ни разу не мелькнула мысль, что всё происходившее — неправильно, что поцелуй — слишком глубокий. Андел целовал уверенно, Фарвил — робко отвечал. Вздрагивал, когда ощущал прикосновения губ к шее, тёплых мягких ладоней — к груди, к ягодицам. Но не отталкивал. Боялся всевластного отца, по чьей просьбе безропотно развернулся и упёрся руками в стол, оттопырив зад._

_Боли он почти не ощутил — Андел был осторожен. Пахло одуванчиками — одним из компонентов масла, которым тот щедро смазал как собственный член, так и зад сына. Немного неприятно от первых толчков, потому что Фарвил не научился расслабляться, — и всё._

_Ему, разгорячённому спиртным, не показалось мерзким кровосмесительное соитие. Стало не по себе, когда экстаз прошёл и он ощутил, как по бедру стекла струйка. И не только по бедру: между ягодицами было липко от семени — того самого, которое его породило._

_Плохо было на следующее утро, причём не от похмелья, а от ощущения грязи, от которой не отмыться._

Из воспоминаний вывел треск. Створки дверей подземелья, откуда они с Бремманом вышли, раздвинулись и появился — неожиданно — посторонний. Или посторонняя. Лица под маской не разобрать, а кираса с эмблемой Кватча скрыла фигуру.

Фарвил понял, кто пришёл: тот самый герой, о ком слава прогремела на весь Сиродил, — герой Кватча, отыскавший последнего наследника императора. И всё-то кому-то достаётся быстро, пусть и не без труда. Фарвил и рад бы на порочную задницу найти приключения, но они словно ускользали от него, намекали: «Иди под папино крылышко, надень любимый лиловый костюм».

— Так-так, что тут у нас? — и голос надтреснутый, не понять, кто говорил: мужчина или женщина. — А-а-а, Фарвил Индарис, так понимаю. Ваш отец испереживался…

Испереживался, как же! Только о том и переживал, что не погладит подушечками больших пальцев точёные скулы и изящные губы. Переживал, что больше с такими чертами никого не отыщет.

Не зря: Андел Индарис никого похожего на Ллатасу, погубленную его руками красоту, не найдёт. Решено: Фарвил пойдёт и закроет проклятые врата.

Чтобы дать понять: он, воин, не в мать уродился и уж тем более — не в отца.

Он — это он.

Он выживет.

Только чтобы посмотреть в раскосые алые глаза.

И бросить в поганое лицо убийцы его матери:

— Как же я тебя ненавижу!


	2. Chapter 2

Крепкое вино на почти пустой желудок — в самый раз. После закрытия Врат Обливиона хотелось надраться и забыться тяжёлым сном, даже если придётся подняться с не менее тяжёлой головой.

— Может, хватит? Ты толком не ел! — Бремман — тоже мне, друг! — отобрал бутылку из зелёного стекла с казавшимся чёрным пойлом.

Фарвил сжал в руке бокал, отнюдь не роскошный, оловянный.

— Оглох? Не слышал, что ему захотелось меня увидеть? Поговорить, наверное, отчитать, будто несмышлёныша, может, и отшлёпать! — проговорил он зло и опрокинул в рот остатки вина. И без того обожжённое жарким воздухом Мёртвых земель горло засаднило.

Сказав последнее слово, усмехнулся и покачал головой.

_Уж что, а отшлёпать отец любил. Наверное, заводили его лиловые ягодицы, которые после раздвигал._

— Не моё это дело, но причина такой неприязни должна быть! — Бремман Сеньян отхлебнул прямо из горлышка. — Видал, сколько тел осталось? Он посылал воинов…

Ему смешно, а Фарвилу горько.

Он — жив, остальные — нет. Порой ему казалось, наихудшему из даэдра не нужна его жалкая душонка.

_— Не трогай мой лоб своими губами! К ним чужак прикасался! — Фарвил увернулся от накрашенных лиловой помадой губ матери._

_А вот с его губ стекла багряная струйка, потому что отец «переусердствовал с воспитанием», как сам сказал._

_Так было первый и единственный раз. В то, что в детских устах — истина, Андел Индарис понял позднее. Понять понял, только мамы не стало._

Фарвила, несмотря на духоту, зазнобило. Он потёр плечи и ссутулился.

— Не послал бы он никого, если бы меня не понесло во Врата. Заперся бы в замке, приказал оборонять город. Не более, — поделился он с Бремманом. — Все погибли. Пайк первым бросился во Врата, что в Нибенейской бухте… и не вернулся. Остальные остались… там. Живы только ты и я. — Он облокотился на столешницу и подпёр кулаком подбородок. — Скоро останусь только я, потому что не предотвращать смерть умею, а сеять её.

_…и мама, наверное, погибла из-за него. Лучше бы промолчал, а то ведь отец позднее признался, что не догадался бы об измене, если бы не Фарвил._

— Ты много выпил, — осадил его Бремман Сеньян. — Поэтому мой тебе совет: ложись, проспись. Дерьмовые мыслишки в башку больше не полезут, потому что она будет трещать.

Таков он: выражался, как хотел, не стеснялся ввернуть крепкое словцо.

Фарвил не собирался ложиться. Отец ждал его. Странно, что сам ещё не здесь. Научился терпеливости? Сомнительно: такой черты никогда не было в семье Индарисов. И Андел, и его сын вспыхивали, будто сухая листва от огня. И так же быстро сгорали.

Отец прямо не просил передать, что желал увидеть, обнять — лучше обойтись без этого — сына. Дал понять намёками, дорого заплатил за спасение.

_Семейная реликвия — на то и семейная реликвия, что раздаривать первым встречным её не положено. Андел Индарис — не воин и не маг, поэтому только бережно хранил и меч, и посох._

_— Можешь пускать клинок в ход, но после моей смерти, — резко отказал сыну._

_Но подарил первому, кто помог Фарвилу выйти по эту сторону Врат._

Бремман хотя и попрекнул в пьянстве, однако первым сдался, потому что хлестал вино не переставая.

Фарвил поднялся и на нетвёрдых ногах направился в свои покои. Потную грязную рубашку пора сменить на что-нибудь подобающее сыну графа.

Но на что? Вещей из замка он перенёс немного, и то приличная одежда покоилась на дне сундука. Вытащив зелёный сюртук, Фарвил отшвырнул его, потому что моль проела большие дыры. Сжечь осталось или кому-нибудь из нищих отдать.

А вот шёлковая рубашка цела, наверное, из-за набросанных на дно сундука сухих веточек лаванды. Некогда Фарвил любил её. Потому что лиловый оттенок ему, как и его матери, к лицу.

_Он дался диву, как любимая одежда враз опротивела. Пусть все утверждали, что ткань и нитки не могли хранить память, только отчего одолели воспоминания, как большая ласковая рука проникла в вырез, пальцы ласково потеребили сосок? Когда Фарвил был маленьким, отец точно так же поглаживал его по голове. Когда вырос, ласки стали куда более неприличными._

Решено, наденет эту рубашку. Выгладить некому, придётся в измятой пойти, благо ткань распрямится на плечах.

Останется причесать встрёпанные волосы…

 

***

Не могла возня занять много времени. Когда последние горе-рыцари Колючки сели распивать вино, была ночь. А теперь рассвет зачинался, ненавистный лиловый. Стражники, завидев, кто идёт в город, немедля отворили ворота, и Фарвил медленно, но верно пошёл по брусчатой улице сонного Чейдинхола. Стояла непривычная уху тишина, только в «Новых землях» пьяно смеялась женщина.

Утренняя прохлада приятна, если сравнить с жаркими Мёртвыми землями, однако ни погода не порадовала, ни буйно цветущая лиловая ипомея.

Много, слишком много лилового вокруг, и это раздражало. Гадкий цвет, а не зябкость, гнала в за́мок, порог которого Фарвил переступил с облегчением и уверенно направился к Тронному залу.

Никто не воспрепятствовал и не встретил с дежурной фразой и натянутой улыбкой: «Чем могу быть полезен?»

И никто не помешал стянуть с трона матери букет завядших одуванчиков, швырнуть на пол и затоптать острым носком старой бархатной туфли.

Лицемер, грязный, поганый! Со стороны выглядело красиво — скорбевший по безвременно ушедшей жене граф. Фарвила бы тронула подобная картина, если бы он увидел что-то подобное в другом замке, где хозяйничал другой граф. Теперь засомневается в искренности чужих чувств, потому что познал их изнанку.

— Могу быть чем-нибудь полезна? — раздалось за спиной. Всё же Фарвил услышал то, чего ждал. Он повернул голову. Наспия Косма, управляющая, отпрянула, точно от привидения. — Ой, прошу прощения. Можете пройти. Граф не спит из…

«Из-за вас!» — хотела она именно так закончить фразу, не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы это понять.

Наспия Косма не взялась проводить, и не требовалось: Фарвил как никто знал дорогу до отцовских покоев, поэтому смело пошёл по лестнице, не менее смело свернул в нужную сторону и, не постучавшись, толкнул дверь.

Управляющие всё знали о господах, кому служили. Андел Индарис даже не разделся, не снял великолепный бирюзовый, расшитый серебряной нитью сюртук. Он вздрогнул и поднялся с резного, обитого зелёным бархатом кресла, затем подошёл к сыну.

Фарвил уставился в осунувшееся лицо.

Андел заметно переживал, но неясно, по ком скорбел: по сыну или по тому, чьи черты лица — именно такие, какие ему нравились.

— Я сам порывался пойти к тебе, но передумал. Тебе нужно было отдохнуть. — Всё же научился терпению. Произойди подобные события раньше, приказал бы приволочь сына в за́мок, чтобы засадить под замо́к. — Думал, спрячешься в раковину. Удивил.

Фарвил устало закрыл глаза, заметив, что отец поднял руку. Не сжал в кулак, значит, сейчас погладит скулы, затем мочки, после затылок, притянет к себе и…

_Неясно, оттолкнёт Фарвил Индарис собственного отца или нет. Потому что после того, первого, раза ему было с чем сравнить. Потому что всякие любовники попадались: и губы в кровь искусывали, отчего по подбородку стекала багряная капелька, и не чистили зубы. Никто, даэдрот, кроме отца, не целовал так бережно и чувственно._

Но открыл глаза, потому что Андел коснулся подбородка.

— Волевой, — заметил он, — как у меня.

— Неужели? — Фарвил фыркнул от смеха и мотнул головой, чтобы стряхнуть поганую руку. — Странно, что ты это заметил, потому что Клинок Колючки не пожалел, отдал, чтобы подле тебя был кто-то с лицом, как у нас с мамой! — Он несколько раз вздохнул. Отдышавшись, добавил: — Потому-то я сам явился, чтобы ты был уверен, что тебя не надули!

Андел сжал руку в кулак. Всё же не научился сдерживать гнев. Всего один удар — и иссушённые потрескавшиеся губы засаднят.

_Рубашка, красовавшаяся на Фарвиле, помнила три багряные капельки. Потому что отец не хотел делить его ни с кем. Понял прошлую ошибку, поэтому бил вдали от лестницы, в спальне._

_— Не позволю, чтобы ты порочил моё имя своими выходками! — бранился, взмахивая ладонью с засохшими на костяшках следами крови._

_Фарвил возненавидел его ещё сильнее: то, что не выходило за пределы его семьи, — не порок. Случайный грубый болтливый любовник — это мерзко, позор, тёмное пятно на светлом имени Индарисов. Было гадко — услышать: «Ну и шлюха же ты, графский сынок!» Было больно, когда зубы прихватили украшенный золотым колечком кончик заострённого уха, когда Фарвил сжался, ощутив, как резко вошёл чужой член в почти не растянутый зад. Однако, вообразив лиловые от злости щёки отца, он испытал странное удовольствие от гадкого соития с первым встречным ф’лахом._

Андел не ударил, но и не опустил руку, только положил на плечо.

— Я-то гадал: почему рубашка сидит так отвратительно? — сменил он тему. — Понял: ты раздался в плечах. Тренировки тебе на… — он запнулся, — пользу.

В голосе не слышалось восторга, что немудрено: он не мог не огорчиться, что его сын становился не копией Ллатасы, но собой.

Фарвила тянуло смахнуть ладонь, тёплую, мягкую, но он сделал вид, будто ласковые прикосновения — не пошлые, такие, какими должен прикасаться отец к сыну — безразличны.

— Если хочешь сказать, что я не должен из-за наших с тобой стычек гробить своих подчинённых, — затеял он отвлечённый разговор, — то я это понял.

Андел руку не убрал, но посмотрел, как строгий отец на нашкодившего сына.

— Я понял, что ты понял. Иначе бы не лакал дрянное пойло половину ночи, а улёгся спать со спокойной совестью. — Кому, как не ему, знать, насколько гадкое это чувство, что по его вине кто-то погиб? Наверняка испытал его, осознав, что собственными руками загубил жену. — Я тебя знаю слишком хорошо. Странно прозвучит, но ты мой сын.

Если бы Андел не сделал акцент на предпоследнем слове, то Фарвил остался бы, выслушал упрёки и последующие за ними советы. Но не захотел, хотя знал, что не раз сделает то, о чём пожалеет, потому что не захочет побеседовать с отцом, которого у него попросту нет.

У Андела Индариса была Ллатаса и похожий на неё Фарвил.

Но не сын.


End file.
